1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a ship comprising at least one hold, and at least one ventilation apparatus for ventilation of the hold, which has at least one air inlet and at least one air outlet connected to the air inlet by means of a passage.
The invention further concerns a ventilation apparatus for a ship
2. Description of the Related Art
In ships, for example cargo ships, ventilation represents a problem as the ships are generally very densely loaded with cargo and have little space for ventilation. That is problematical in particular in a closed cargo hold. As the hull of a ship should have as few openings as possible to prevent water from passing into the ship, ventilation is made still more difficult.
Nonetheless ventilation of a cargo hold is frequently desirable and for example absolutely necessary when transporting hazardous goods. For that purpose conventional ships frequently have a plurality of perpendicularly rising pipes which extend from a hold to the deck and extend out of the deck.
With such a pipe arrangement, the intake of water through the ventilation represents a problem. Conventional ventilation pipes which are guided on the deck are for that purpose frequently closed with a cover or the air inlet or outlet is angled to prevent rain water from passing thereinto. Nonetheless it is possible that, when the deck is awash with water, flood water can pass into the ventilation and thus also into the hold. Many ventilation systems have complicated valve structures which however are maintenance-intensive and susceptible to trouble, in particular because of the salty sea water.
If a plurality of those ventilation openings are arranged on deck of a ship, for example a cargo ship, such as for example a container ship, efficiently loading of the deck with cargo can also be hindered.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 17996 A.